pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of the Lawn
Dawn of the Lawn is a world in game here and the front lawn for George's home, however, it is currently when the sun is rising. It is the last world of Pack 1 - The Planning Phase is is the hardest from the pack. Levels and Details It contains 8 new plants, 9 new zombies, and 16 new levels. Its main gimmick is that it contains time portals like Modern Day, however, it is much easier. Each zombie is from a different zombie from each of the time periods fromPlants vs. Zombies 2, but, the player already acquires plants that can kill these zombies. Strategy The main change in this world is the time portals appear at random points in the levels, as well as any other tile gimmicks (Power Tiles from Far Future , Gold Tiles from Lost City , etc.). It can be considered a mini-Modern Day, except, it does not include every Gargantuar, 3 boss battles, nor shadow plants. The player can defend themselves against the high number of zombies with the plants they have already acquired, plus it would make Shadeshroom incredibly useful. The player may use a myriad of plant placements that they believe is correct. However, they should remember that if they are going to use Shadeshroom, only two would be needed to power up 13 mushrooms/shadow plants as they cannot power up themselves. Dawn of the Lawn will certainly prove to the player that it should not be overlooked as a normal world. Despite being in the first four, the zombies the player encounters would test the player in their strategy whether it would stand or break depending on the plants. Zombies such as Punk Zombies and Prospector Zombies can easily penetrate through your lawn. As long as the player thinks carefully, they should be fine. Crazy Dave "Hey neighbor! It's pretty early for plant fighting, but those zombies won't rest. Penny's almost done with where we going on this trip. It's going to be CRRRRRRAAAZZZZYYY ''trip!!!!! Do you think we'll pass any taco stores?" Zombies Brain Busters *Day 4 - '''Save Our Seeds': The player must protect two Shadeshrooms that are in the third column and second and fourth rows. *Day 8 - Ultimate Battle IV: The player must protect themselves from large hordes of zombies in three waves. They will face every zombie in Pack 1 except Excavator Zombie to Jurassic Bully. *Day 11 - ' Mushroom Mix-up (Special Delivery)': The player will use every mushroom (except Sun-shroom) they have acquired to win this level. *Day 12 - Last Stand: The player may use any non-producing sun plant that costs 25 sun or more. They have limited amount if sun they can use to plan their defense and fight the horde. Trivia *The title, "Dawn of the Lawn" is essentially a reference to the common phrase, "Dawn of the..." as to show the beginning or the turning point of an event. *Despite mushrooms being available to use during any daytime levels, Coffee Bean's main use in Packing Days is to either wake up sleeping plants (except for Sleepy-shroom) and to temporarily power up mushrooms/shadow plants. Category:Areas